Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game
LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game is a Nintendo Wii game released on May 10, 2011 from the LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean franchise with characters made of LEGO. It was released before the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was released. Gameplay Acting unlike the games from the LEGO Star Wars, LEGO Batman, LEGO Harry Potter and LEGO Indiana Jones games, players take place in the Port hub and there's no shop, unlike in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Adventure Continues, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 as they must buy the items by walking into them. There are also abilities to dive underwater and is the second game where you can go underwater unlike most of the LEGO games where you can't dive underwater, but most characters can go underwater, except cursed crew members of the Black Pearl, Flying Dutchman and Queen Anne's Revenge can go underwater. If you collect all eighty-four gold bricks by completing every level, being a true pirate, finding all compass items and finding all ships in a bottle, you'll open the secret gate the blocks the entrance to the level that's similar tp Pirates of the Caribbean ride from Disneyland. Abilities Diving Underwater - When you dive underwater, your hearts will go down, as you must reach the surface or you'll drown! Cursed Form - If you pick up a golden coin, you'll go underwater, but if you remove it, you'll be normal. Singing - Philip Swift or a mermaid can sing to break the glass. Magnetizing - Blackbeard can only magnetize a red and black object with the Sword of Trition. Spyglass - When you're using the spyglass, you must focus on the important thing. Big Gun - The only character who has the big gun is Marty and it can destroy silver objects. Music - You can find a guitar that plays rock music. Scrum is the only character to use his music mandolin. Coral - The only characters that can go through it are crewmembers of the Flying Dutchman. Characters * Ammand the Corsair * Anamaria * Ancient Sailor * Angelica (available as Spaniard and disguised) * Angler * Angry Cannibal * Barbossa (available as captain and privateer) * Blackbeard * Bo'sun * Bootstrap Bill Turner * Captain Chevalle * Captain Bellamy * Clanker * Clubba * Cook * Cotton * Crash * Davy Jones * Derrick * Eduardo Vilanueva * Elizabeth Swann (available in skirt, captain (also in robes), pirate, redcoat, trader and undergarments) * Garheng * Gentleman Jocard * Governor Weatherby Swann * Guard Dog * Gunner * Hadras * Hungry Cannibal * Jack Sparrow (available as captain, chief, cursed and waistcoat) (also available as Imaginary Jack in Extra Toggle only) * Jacoby * James Norrington (available as marine and pirate) * Jimmy Legs * King George II * Koehler * Koleniko * Lian * Lieutenant Groves * Lord Cutler Beckett * Maccus * Mallot * Marty * Mistress Ching * Mr. Brown * Mr. Gibbs * Mr. Mercer * Mullroy * Murtogg * Park * Penrod * Philip * Pintel * Quartermaster * Ragetti * Salaman * Sao Feng * Scratch * Scrum * The Spaniard * Sri Sumbhajee Angria * Syrena * Tai Huang * Tattoo Pirate * Tia Dalma * Twigg * Will Turner * Wyvern Red Hats * Breathe Underwater - You won't lose any hearts when you're underwater. * Extra Hearts - Your health is increased if you start on a location. * Treasure Magnet - It'll collect every stud you see on the way. * Treasure 2x - This will increase the stud score. * Ship in a Bottle Finder - This will help you find the minikits. * Regenerate Hearts - If you take damage, your health is replenished. * Red Hat Finder - This helps you find red hats around the hub. * Disguises - You'll wear moustaches in the game. * Fast Build - You'll build a LEGO object fast. * Treasure 10x - This will increase the stud score. * Fast Forge - Your hammer will build faster on glowing objects. * Always Double Treasure - This doubles the amount of treasure in a level. * Fall Rescue - A gust of wind will blow so you won't die. * Extra Toggle - You can play as the exclusive characters in free play. * Character Treasure - If you destroy an enemy, it drops studs. * Treasure 4x - This will increase your stud score. * Treasure 6x - This will increase your stud score. * Fast Dig - The Guard Dog and your shovel will dig faster. * Treasure 8 - This will increase your stud score. * Invincibility - You won't lose hearts if you take damage. Category:2011 video games